Never Ending Nightmare
by Careenz
Summary: Every night, she had awoke with tears streaming down her face. The nightmares seemed to be getting worse. Mainly Grayza, slight Jerza. Rated M for later Chapters. (Chapter 7 Added and I even extended it a little ;p Now you get a sneak peek at what's gonna happen next 3)
1. The Nightmare

**Hello everyone! Here's another Grayza for yah. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Annnd I don't know Fairy Tail :'(. **

xXx

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

She had this nightmare every night. Sweat beaded her skin, dampening the sheets that tangled around her. Her body squirmed as soft moans escaped her lips. Her eyes darted underneath her closed lids. Her breathing became more rapid. Her heart pounded in her chest.

_He was here. With her. In her dreams. Why was he here? Can she never escape him? Her teary eyes widened as Jellal let out a horrifying laugh. The blade that was protruding out of his gut didn't seem to bother him. _

_"Did you really think you could rid yourself of me that easily, my dear Erza?" An evil grin grew on his face._

_"I WILL be rid of you, Jellal," she requipped another sword into her hand, "Once and for all!"_

_She screamed as she charged at him. Tears streamed down her face. She had to kill him. He did nothing but destroy everything he touched. So why was she holding back? _

_She leapt into the air, raising her sword high above her, before slicing towards him. Jellal quickly blocked with the sword he had unsheathed from his body. Another laugh escaped his lips as he shoved her away. _

_"Erza," his smile beamed at her, "I thought you were stronger than that? What happened to you? You used to be so powerful."_

_**YOU HAPPENED**__! She thought. She cursed under her breath, and readied her fighting stance. She was not going to lose to HIM. Not again. _

_"I will not let you harm anyone ever again! I will kill you Jellal Fernandez!" _

_She charged at him with sheer determination. Swing. Dodged. Slice. Dodged. She cried out in frustration as her blade met nothing but air. She tumbled away to put a couple yards between them. She needed to have a plan._

_"Why are you trying to kill someone you love?" He said blankly. _

_Her body stiffened. __**LOVE**__. She scoffed at the thought. How could she love such a monster?_

_"You think I don't notice?" He laughed as he took a few steps towards her. "Your heart races when you see me. Your pulse quickens at the thought of me. And your body," A smile grew on his face, "your body yurns for me."_

_A deep frown formed on her face. __**No**__. She refused to believe him. She did not love this abomination. WOULD NOT love him. What would that say about her?_

_"Shut up!," she screamed, "How could i ever love such a monster?!"_

_"Isn't that a question you should be asking yourself?" He tossed his sword to the side as he continued to step closer to her. "Come on, Erza. You aren't fooling anyone."_

_"Stay back!" She cried. _

_Her heart felt as if it was bursting out of her chest. Her body began to quiver as he approached. She tried to lunge at him but her body stood still. She willed her limbs to move but nothing happened. He was mere inches away from her now. He was so unbearably close._

_He clasped her chin and moved his lips to her ear. "You will never escape me Erza. I will ALWAYS be a part of you."_

_Tears escaped the corners of her eyes. Her heart ached. She knew he was right. She would never forget him and she wasn't strong enough to fight the control he had on her. Damn. She did love him, but she wasn't going to let that hinder her._

_She screamed as she swung her blade, slicing up his torso. Shock filled his eyes as he cried out in pain. He fell to his knees, his hand covering only a small area of the two foot long gash. He looked down at the wound and then back at her. Tears poured from her eyes as the sound of her sobs echoed through the room. _

_"Er..za.."Jellal sputtered as he fell backwards. _

_She rushed to him and took him into her arms. He looked up at her with grief stricken eyes. _

_"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I...I had no choice."_

_His lips formed a faint smile, "I love you, Erza. I always have. I know i lost myself. I didn't want to lose you too."_

_She held him close. Her heart sinking into her stomach. She loved him so much. _

_"Please don't go," the plea escaped her lips._

_"Erza..."_

_She bent down pressing her lips gently against his. _

_"I love you, too" she sobbed as she pulled away._

_And then he was gone. She had finally rid herself of him, and the pain was so much worse than before. An overwhelming darkness enveloped her heart. She threw her head back and screamed. A scream full of hurt. Pain. Betrayal. Loss. And love..._

Erza awoke screaming. Her vision blurred by tears. Strong hands clasped her shoulders, lightly shaking her.

"Erza! Snap out of it!"

Her sobs quieted as reality sunk it. It was a nightmare. It was all just a dream.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Gray..." Her voice quivered.

He let out a sigh and pulled her into his arms, "You scared me." He whispered.

She shuddered against him. He was so warm. It was nice. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. She was so glad he was here.

"Are you okay?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

She nodded against him. Her throat was killing her.

"You should try and go back to sleep. We have a big mission tomorrow." He began to release her.

Her grip around him tighten. He paused, "Do you want me to stay?"

She pulled back and nodded. He smiled lightly as he moved to get under the damp covers. The queen size bed was well big enough for the two of them. He politely stayed on his side of the bed, laying on his back, resting his arms behind his head. After a few moments, he felt movement on the bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Erza snuggle against him. Gray's body stiffened. _What is she doing? _She nuzzled the base of his neck and laid her arm across his chest. She squirmed for a moment to get comfortable before she stilled. Her deep breaths felt warm against his cool skin.

He could feel heat growing on his cheeks. She was so soft and warm and the thin lace that separated them didn't leave much to the imagination. He shook his head. He had been so worried about her. Every night, after Jellal had been taken into custody by the Magic Council, she had woken up screaming. And the last couple times she had asked him to stay with her. He gently wrapped an arm around her. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. It broke his heart. Erza was so powerful, and yet so fragile. Not that he would ever tell her that to her face.

He pulled her closer against him. He wondered what she had dreamt about. She had never screamed like that before. The sound made his gut wretch. He gently began to rub her back, smiling as she lightly moaned against his neck. The sound made him bite his lip. He tried to clear the not-so-innocent thoughts out of his mind. This was Erza. His best friend and his companion, who just so happens to be gorgeous, sexy, and terrifying. He took a deep breath and exhaled in a huff. This was going to be a long night.

_xXx_

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting chapter 2 soon! :3**


	2. Almost

**Chapter 2: Almost**

"Erza!"

The red head groaned as she rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head, which did little to hinder the high pitched voice echoing in her ear. _She's too loud._ _Go away_.

"Come on, Erza!" the woman placed her hand on Erza's shoulder and shook it roughly. "We are going to miss the train! I really need this mission to pay rent!"

"Ugh." Erza reluctantly sat up and rubbed her sore eyes, "Lucy, why do you have to be so loud?"

Lucy frowned down at her comrade, "We are already late! Natsu and Gray are already at the station!"

Erza paused. _Gray. _She looked at the empty side of the bed next to her. Memories of the night before rushed to mind. _When did he leave? _

"So are yah comin'?" the celestial wizard crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

Erza nodded, "Yeah, I'll meet you there." She threw her legs over the side of the large bed, and stood, stretching her aching limbs.

Lucy looked at the red-head skeptically before making her way out the door, mumbling something under her breath as she closed it behind her.

Erza glanced back at her bed and smiled to herself. Gray always seemed to be there for her. And the only one she could really show herself too. He was a good friend. _Friend. _Her smile slowly disappeared. They were friends. That much was true. But why did her gut clench at the thought?

She shook her head against her thoughts and quickly requipped into her usual outfit, breastplate with her favorite blue skirt. She glanced at herself in the mirror and paused. She took a step closer staring at the reflection. The woman in the mirror looked so tired. Eyes bloodshot. Dried tears marked her face. Erza closed her eyes. How could she let anyone see her like this? She shook her head, she didn't have time to worry about it. She had already slept in too late. She took one last glance towards the tired woman before leaving the room.

_xXx_

Erza arrived as quickly as she could. It was hard to miss them at the station with Lucy flailing her arms at her. She spared a glance at Gray before turning her attention to Lucy, who had an annoyed look on her face. Natsu's and Gray's altercation echoed through the crowded station. She fought the instinct to intervene. Maybe she would let it slide for a little while longer. She did owe Gray.

"What took you so long?! The train is leaving any second!" Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and tugged her towards the train.

"I asked you where you were last night?!" yelled Natsu, pressing is forehead against Gray's.

"It's none of you damn business, flame breath!" Gray retorted, pressing is forehead harder against his rival.

Erza eyed her comrades. Gray was keeping her nightmares a secret, and the fact that they had been laying together.

"What are you hiding? It's no big deal if you've been going to see Juvia every night!"

"WHAT?!" Gray's jaw dropped at the accusation.

Erza's eyes widened. _Juvia? _She knew that Juvia was obsessed with Gray, but..._has Gray ever been in her bed? _Erza winced as she felt a slight pain in her chest. She had been under the impression that it had only been with her. It's not like they've been intimate or anything, but...still. Where Gray and Juvia "friends" too? She felt her temperature rising. _  
_

"HEY! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Erza's scolded.

The childhood rivals went pale and jumped away from each other.

"W-we-we're just messin' around Erza!" cried Natsu.

"Get on the train!" She commanded, before boarding with Lucy.

Natsu and Gray rushed onto the train following their two companions to their room.

"We were just playin, Erza," grumbled Natsu as he followed, "but still, don't you guys wanna know where Ice Princess has been the last few nights?"

Gray growled behind him, "It-"

"Natsu!" glared Erza, "Drop it!"

They got to their room and shuffled inside. Erza sat on one side and Lucy sat on the other. Natsu plopped next to the blonde and pouted quietly, crossing his arms across his chest. Gray sat next to Erza, leaving a substantial amount of room in between them.

Erza couldn't help but notice how far away Gray was. It made her uncomfortable. _Why was he sitting so far away?_ She missed his touch. All she wanted was for him to sit shoulder to shoulder with her, or touch her hand, or touch her at all! She shook her head against her thoughts. What had gotten into her?

Gray shifted, uncomfortably. He could feel the tension radiating off his scarlet companion. He looked at two in front of him. Natsu, fully incapacitated, lay unconscious in Lucy's lap. He knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde would fall asleep, and then he could really see what was going on.

After about an hour, Lucy had dozed off against the train window with a snoring Natsu drooling in her lap. Gray took the chance to glance at Erza. She was staring out the window, expressionless.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

She continued her staring contest with the passing landscape, "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. His tone edgy, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't pretend like I don't know you better than that," he grimaced.

A deafening silence followed for a moment, full of contemplation.

"I'm sorry," Her eyes met his, "I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded and ran his hand through his thick black hair, "I know. I know."

Again. Silence grew between them. Gray sighed.

"Erz, do you want to talk about it?" he quietly scooted closer to her, trying not to wake the others.

"I..." She bit her lower lip, and moved her gaze to the floor in front of her.

His gut clenched. He knew something was wrong. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and pull her close, but he was afraid to. What would happen if the others woke up and saw them like that? Erza would surely punch him just as an alibi.

He gently placed a hand on hers, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She closed her eyes. Her voice trembled, "It's….Jellal…. He's been in my dreams lately."

Gray's heart stopped. Just Jellal's name got his adrenaline going. What he wouldn't give to tear out that man's heart and give it to Erza gift wrapped. He hadn't been convinced that Jellal had "changed" back into a not-so-evil bastard. The heavens mage was responsible for the deaths of many innocent people and breaking the heart of someone Gray truly cared about. And that was something he could never forgive.

He took a deep breath to regain his composure before continuing, "What happened?"

Erza took a shaky breath, "I'm fighting him...trying to kill him. And a part of me...a part of me is holding back. I know I need to kill him, but I can't help but hope the boy I fell in love with is still in there somewhere. We battle for what feels like forever," She tilted her head, her brows furrowed, "But this time it had a different ending."

Gray ignored the pain that seemed to be ever increasing in his chest. _She loved Jellal, but the important question is '__Does she still love him?' _ He cleared his throat, "What was so different about last night?"

She nodded, expecting the question. "I killed him this time. The look on his face, I can't seem to get out of my head. Pure shock. Pure shock and betrayal." She squeezed her eyes closed as tears began to wet her cheeks.

Gray's heart sank and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He wanted to kiss those tears away. His gut clenched as he fought the urge. "Erza, you don't have to-"

"I ran to him. I took him into my arms and...and...then he was gone." She turned to him and leaned into his embrace. She whispered, "He told me he loved me."

His arm slid off her shoulder and wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head. His heart broke for her. He shouldn't ask this question, but he can't help it. He tried to hold it back, but the words escaped his lips, "Did you tell him you love him?"

Erza winced. In the dream, she had told Jellal she loved him. So why is it so hard to tell Gray that? It shouldn't be a big deal. Why did her chest feel so tight?

"It doesn't matter. It was just a dream anyway." She closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't dig any deeper.

He didn't say anything, just nodded. She knew that he knew. He wasn't stupid. He knew she loved Jellal, but why couldn't she tell him?

Gray sighed. His chest felt tight and heavy. It was so hard to breath. He tried to take comfort in the fact that Erza was leaning against HIM right now, and had spent the night with HIM the last few nights, but it didn't say much when his competition was locked in a jail cell.

He reached down and cupped her chin, making her meet his gaze. She looked up at him with those big doe eyes, and his mind went hazy. As his thumb gently wiped away her tears, his eyes moved to her perfect lips. Full lips that looked like they were begging to be kissed. He bit his lower lip.

Erza placed her hand over his. She felt like she couldn't breathe. They were so close, closer than they had ever been. Her stomach clenched as she noticed how close their lips were. She glanced down at them. She wondered how they would taste. Her tongue darted out and lightly glazed her lower lip. Her eyes shifted from his lips to his dark orbs. She could see his eyes begin to glaze over, and she could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"Gray..."she hadn't meant for it to come out as a whimper.

He couldn't take it. He just couldn't. He only had so much will power. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips towards hers.

"WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT THE DESTINATION. PLEASE PREPARE YOUR ON BOARD BELONGINGS"

Gray and Erza shot apart as Lucy yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"Geez, that sure wasn't a long ride," she glanced at the drooling fire dragon on her, "NATSU! UGH!"

Lucy swiftly rolled the still incapacitated, but awake, Natsu on the floor.

The train slowly came to a stop, and Natsu bounced off the ground as if it were made of rubber.

"What's your problem, Lucy?!" he yelled, flames seeming to shoot out of his ears.

"You are my problem, you oaf!"

"That's enough!" Erza commanded as she stood, "We have work to do."

With that, Fairy Tale's strongest team made their way off the train. No one seemed to notice how the ice mage walked protectively close to the red head, or how they snuck glances as each other from the corners of their eyes. And no one certainly noticed the dark shade of pink on their cheeks whenever they accidentally touched each other. No one seemed noticed. Or so they thought.


	3. A Cold Night

**Hey there peoples! Thanks for reading and following! You guys are the cooliest! And I don't know Fairy Tail! **

**xXx**

**Chapter 3: A Cold Night**

With lightning speed, Erza sliced through the air and pierced the last ogre through the chest. With wide eyes, the the large beast fell to the ground, landing on top the pile of defeated enemies. Erza straightened her stance and sheathed her sword, turning to admire her handy work. She smiled as she walked towards her comrades. The mission had seemed simple enough, 100,000 jewels to get rid of the ogres threatening a small town. _Too easy.._she thought.

"Erza! Why did you have to kill them all?! I was just getting fired up!"screamed Natsu.

"Geez, she's so scary…." Lucy muttered.

The red-head gleamed at the dragon slayer, "How can you expect to beat me in a fight, if you can't even keep up with me on missions?"

A giant vein bulged out of Natsu's forehead, "LET'S GO! RIGHT NOW!"

"You are just going to get your ass kicked again…"glared Gray, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natsu's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "I CAN TAKE YOU ON, TOO! I CAN TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON AT THE SAME TIME! BR-"

Erza's fist met Natsu's stomach at full force. Before anyone could blink, he had hit the ground unconscious.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, her hands covered her mouth, "Erza….don't you think that was a little much?"

Scarlet placed her hand on her hip and glanced at the celestial mage, "He was getting too carried away. We don't need to waste any more time. We need to go back to town and inform the mayor that the ogre problem has been dealt with. Besides, it's almost dark."

Erza knelt down and scooped Natsu over her shoulder, "Let's go."

The Team slowly made its way back to town. Gray couldn't help but stare at the powerful requip mage in front of him. They hadn't talked much since they had arrived. It bothered him. Was she upset he had almost kissed her? He sighed inwardly. It had been such a mistake. He had been willing to put their friendship on the line. _Stupid. Selfish. _He cursed himself under his breath. He wanted to promise himself that he would never try it again, but he knew better. If she stared at him with those beautiful eyes, he would give her anything she wanted. **Anything**.

They arrived at the town right as the sun began to set. They quickly met up with the mayor, received their reward and headed toward the inn. Mira had done them a favor and had booked the room ahead of time with two queen size beds. That she-devil was always quite resourceful.

Scarlet felt a wave of relief when she finally plopped Natsu on one of the beds. He may be short, but that man certainly wasn't light. She requipped off her armor and wrapped a towel around herself. She was already missing the feel of the cool metal against her skin, but her muscles enjoyed the break.

Lucy yawned as she entered the room, "Man. I'm exhausted." Stretching her arms over her head.

Erza smiled, "Why? You didn't do anything."

Lucy's face went red and a frown grew on her face.

"I'm just kidding!" giggled the S-class mage, "You did well today."

The blonde playfully shoved Scarlet before diving into the bed across from Natsu's. After a few seconds, it was hard for Erza to tell who snored louder, Lucy or Natsu.

Erza smiled and shuffled over to the bathroom. While making a hot bath, she took the time to clean the dirt off her face. She took a washcloth and soaked it with hot water. _We meet again_, she thought as she looked at her reflection. This time the woman in the mirror looked different. A little tired, but also confident, strong and dirty. Definitely dirty. She smiled as she gently began to scrub the hardships of the day off her face. She felt different today. It was kind of hard to explain, but she felt better, as if there was a weight slowly being lifted off her shoulders.

She put down the cloth and turned towards the tub, letting her towel drop around her ankles. She quickly turned off the faucet before easing slowly into the steaming water. The liquid sizzled against her skin as she immersed herself. A deep sigh of relaxation echoed through the room. This was exactly what she needed.

The day hadn't been too bad, even if she had been the one to take out most of the ogres. She shook her head. She had been acting so weird lately. Why did she have to kill all of them by herself? What was she trying to prove? That she didn't need him? She would hate to admit needing anyone, but he had been the one keeping her sane the past few nights. She frowned. _Gray…_

She had been ignoring him the whole mission. She didn't mean too, but things got a little weird on the train. Not bad weird. But different. She had never been so close to him before. She smiled as she remembered the fuzzy feelings in the pit of her stomach. The way his eyes looked hungrily down at her or the way he held her in his arms.

_Wait….where had Gray gone off too?_ Worry began to wash her. Her heart began to beat faster as wild thoughts clouded her mind. She quickly washed herself and jumped out of the tub. She had to find him. Maybe it would give her a chance to figure out what's going on between them. It took mere seconds to requip into her pjs, a long-sleeve crimson top and pants, as she went to the door.

xXx

The freezing wind felt good against his skin. He leaned against the railing of the balcony. He needed this time in the cold to think and be away from the others, but all he could do was think about her. _Pathetic. _He cursed himself. Why was he doing this to himself? She didn't feel the same way he did. Why was he even putting himself out there? _I can't help it..._

He heard a door open. He glanced behind him and his breath caught in his lungs. Erza stood behind him with a worried expression on her face. She smiled once her eyes met his. The breeze lightly ruffled her crimson clothes, and he couldn't stop his eyes from glancing at her soft curves. He cleared throat and tried to keep eye contact.

He grinned and ran a hand through his ebony hair, "You shouldn't be out here, it's pretty cold out."

She hugged herself tightly as she walked up to him. "Says the naked man," she said plainly.

He looked down and a blush grew on his face, "I'm not naked!."

He watched as she leaned against the rail next to him, turning her gaze to view of the town.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked, not meeting his concerned eyes.

"Worrying about you catching pneumonia," he muttered.

She turned to glare at him, "Gray."

He chuckled, "Ease up, Erz."

She turned away from him again, trying to hide her shivers.

He eyed her knowingly and grabbed his coat that rested on rail. He wrapped it around her and smiled, "Better?"

Her eyes met his as she snuggled into his coat. It was so warm and smelt just like him. She took a deep breath and smiled as his scent filled her lungs.

"So what are YOU doing out here?" he looked at her curiously.

"Looking for you."

His eyes widened at the admission, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, barely visible through the thick coat, "I didn't know where you were."

He smiled and nodded, "Well now you know, you can go back inside before you freeze to death."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I think I'll just keep you company outside. Who knows what might happen? Juvia might come out of nowhere and try to attack you," she said sharply.

He stared at her silently, his brows furrowed. _WHAT?! _ "J-Juvia?"

"Yeah, yah know. That crazy woman who talks in 3rd person and follows you everywhere?"

He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his laugh. _Was Erza "Titania" Scarlet jealous?...Why? _

"Is that why you haven't been talking to me? Because you heard Natsu accusing me of being with Juvia?"

Erza felt her face go flush, but she remained silent.

Gray nodded, "Juvia is a nice girl, but she's not really my type."

Before she could control herself, a huge grin grew on her face.

"But Lucy on the other hand…."

A strong fist landed against Gray's bicep.

"OWWWW! I WAS JUST JOKING!" screamed Gray, rubbing his arm.

Erza laughed and leaned against him.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"You really are something, Gray Fullbuster."

He leaned his head against hers, "As are you, Erza Scarlet."

Minutes felt like hours as they stood there. He couldn't explain it, but being close to her felt as natural as breathing. Why couldn't they always be like this? It would be so easy.

After a huge yawn, her sleepy eyes met his, "Bed time?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Gray turned away from the balcony and paused, glancing behind him. His body stiffened and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

"What is it?" She asked.

His eyes surveyed the area. He shook his head. _I'm just tired._ "Nothing. Just felt like someone was watching us."

With his arm still around her, they entered their room. She turned towards him and took off his coat, placing it on a chair.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." She smiled up at him.

He tried to respond but his words clogged his throat. She was staring up at him with those big, beautiful eyes. He slowly raised his right hand and placed it on her cheek, his thumb gently caressing her skin. Time seemed to stop.

"Erza…." he whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

He shook his head. He needed to control himself. What if Natsu or Lucy woke up? He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, "Good night, Erza. Sweet Dreams. I'm here if you need me."

He took a step back and hesitantly got in the bed next to Natsu, which was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to throw Natsu into bed with Lucy and have Erza to himself, but that seemed a little out of the question. Erza quietly got into bed with Lucy, turning her back to him. He sighed inwardly. He was worried she was going to have a nightmare again. That he wouldn't be able to console her. Hold her close. Tell her that he loved her.

He cursed himself under his breath. This was going to be another long night.

xXx

**Hey guys. Not my favorite chapter, but eh? Idk. Thanks for reading! :) R&R if yah feeling frisky! 3 P.S. For all you smut loving Grayza fans, fret not. I haven't forgotten about you. ;p**


	4. Through the Heart

**Chapter 4: Through the Heart**

_He was so warm. She smiled as she snuggled closer into his arms. Her heart fluttered as his hands slowly explored her naked skin. She bit her lower lip. His hand slowly slid over her shoulder, caressing down her arm to her waist, taking his time as he moved lower. Her breath hitched in her throat. She tipped her head up to meet his love-drunk gaze._

_"Gray..."she whimpered. _

_His lips gently brushed against hers. His teeth lightly grazing her full lower lip. She moaned against him, roughly kissing him back. She needed more. And she needed him now. _

_Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer against her. She needed someone to take the pain away. And it had to be him. It was always going to be him. _

_His hand slowly caressed her thick bottom, before gently gliding up her womanly body and resting on her cheek. _

_"You are so beautiful" he uttered against her lips, his hand moving to caress her neck._

_Suddenly, his hand clamped around her throat. Her eyes grew wide as she stared, horrified at the face in front of her, her gaze never leaving those golden eyes. _

_"What are you doing, Erza?" he growled._

_The evil voice sent chills down her spine. She struggled against his grasp but it was no use. She cried out in pain as his grip tightened._

_"How could you do this to me? I loved you!" Jellal spat._

_Her eyes began to tear as his nails dug into her flesh. _

_"Do you really think he cares about you?" _

_A deafening laughter rang in her ears making her wince. His lips smashed harshly against hers. She groaned in pain as his teeth sliced her lips. As he pulled back, an evil grin formed on his face. _

_"My dear, lovely Erza. You really are quite naive."_

_The world shifted around them. As her blurred vision began to clear. Jellal stood, holding her by the neck, her naked body dangling in the air. She began to kick and scratch, only to realized her attacks did absolutely nothing. She was completely at his mercy. _

_"You told me you loved me, and yet you throw yourself at another man!" he screamed, loosening his grip ever so slightly. _

_"NO!" she gasped, air burning her lungs._

_Furious, Jellal threw her away from him. Erza hit the ground hard and rolled a few yards way from him. She coughed uncontrollably as her hands instinctively covered her throat. She stared at him, completely paralyzed with fear. _

_He smirked at her, "Do you LOVE him?" He snapped his fingers, and Gray appeared next to him, hands and feet bound._

_"Erza?" Gray stared questioningly at Scarlet, "Wh-Where am I?"_

_Erza's eyes went wide as she stared at the ice mage. "Leave him alone!" she cried.._

_"I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO HAVE YOU!" Jellal screamed._

_With a swift movement, Jellal's fist pierced Gray's chest. The ice mage's eyes went wide and blood seeped from his lips. _

_Erza's heart dropped. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes. "GRAY! NO!" She shakily got to her feet and ran to the now lifeless body of her best friend. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, rocking him back and forth. Jellal stand above her, holding the heart of her most dearest friend. _

_"This is your only warning, Erza Scarlet. You are mine and mine alone."_

_xXx_

"NO!" Erza screamed, muffled by a heavy weight against her lips.

Panic struck her heart and she struggled against it.

"Erza! It's me!" Gray whispered, straddling her.

Her eyes flung open meeting his, and tears poured down her face. He pulled his hand away from her, only to be completely tackled. She sobbed against his chest. His arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Shhh. It's okay." He muttered.

"Gray! I saw you! He...He..."her words wavered into sobs.

His heart sank. That damn nightmare. Would it ever end? And now he was in it? He cursed under his breath. Maybe he would have to rip out Jellal's heart and gift wrap it for her.

"Everything's gonna be okay, promise. I'm here." his words muffled as he buried his face in her hair.

He gently caressed her back as she wept. He didn't know what to do. And at this point he didn't care if the others woke up. He had tried to prevent the whole situation. He heard her beginning to moan, cry, and rustle around in the bed. He instinctively went to her. Her movements became wild and jerky, so he had no choice other than to restrain her. _And then_... He shook his head. He just wanted the nightmares gone.

Her sobs began to quiet, until the rivers down her cheeks stopped. She sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes.

"Are you okay?" he muttered.

She nodded lightly before lacing her fingers threw his. His eyes went wide at the obvious display of affection. His fingers gently clasped hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, her gaze not leaving their intertwined fingers.

"Erza..."

"I don't want to lose you, Gray." her voice shook with every word.

He shifted closer to her, his free hand cupping her face, "You aren't going to lose me."

Her sad eyes rose to meet his, "I wouldn't be able to live in a world without you." A lonely tear ran down her cheek.

His heart felt like it was going to break through his chest as his thumb made quick work of the stray tear.

"Erza. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me. Okay?" he smiled lightly, "Nothing could tear me away. No one else we be able to keep your ass out of trouble."

She smiled lightly, leaning into his touch.

"Now go to bed." He threw his legs over the side of the bed, and rose to his feet.

"Wait." She glanced at Lucy, "I have an idea."

xXx

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Erza yawned as she slowly awoke, wrapped in strong warm arms. She smiled, eyes still closed, listening intently.

"Why are you hitting me?! He- Sto-" cried Natsu.

"AAH! WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?!" screamed Lucy.

"How should I know?! YOU are in MY bed!" the dragon slayer retorted.

Erza tried to hush her giggles. She glanced behind her to see a wide smile on Grays face.

"Keep it down, Lucy! I'm trying to sleep," bellowed Gray, his back turned to the blonde.

"TRYING TO SLEEP! TRYING TO SLEEP! TRY WAKING UP NEXT TO A DROOLING MORON!

Gray released Erza from his hold, and rolled over to face Lucy. "You are the one who asked to sleep with Natsu. How else would I have ended up over here?"

Erza tried to hold back her smile. She could only imagine Gray's poker face. It was a damn good one.

"WHAT?!" the celestial wizard cried, her face turning red.

"You wanted to sleep with me?" asked Natsu, a grin spread on his face, "Well, Lucy. If you wanted to snuggle, all you had to do was say so. There's enough heat to go around."

Her fiery gaze turned to the pink haired man, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Gray rolled back over, and took Erza into his arms. Both of them giggling like school girls. This was the perfect way to start a morning.

_xXx_

**Hey guys! Sorry it may be a little OOC. Hope you enjoyed! And I want to give a thanks to my followers! You guys inspire me! And don't forget to R&R if you have the time! Thank you! **


	5. In the Closet?

**Heller Peeps! Just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me! You guys are the beez kneez. I still dont own the Fairy of Tail but if i win the lotto...Fairy Tail would have all the baby makin' action ;p...maybe i shouldn't with the lotto...**

xXx

**Chapter 5 : In the Closet?**

The train ride back home was less dramatic than Erza would have anticipated. She thought Lucy would have questioned her about the whole bed switch-a-roo, but the blonde didn't say a word about it. Actually, the celestial wizard had quite the hardship just trying to convince Natsu that she really wasn't trying to sleep with him.

"Finally," Lucy grumbled as the team reached Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Oh Lucy, we know how upset you are that the mission is over," gleamed the requip mage.

The blonde's face quickly turned a deep shade of red, and quickly barged through the guild doors without saying a word.

Natsu swiftly ran after her, "Lucy! Come on! We were just kidding!"

Erza and Gray stood in the doorway, their eyes following the duo.

The ice mage ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Do you think we went too far with Lucy?"

"Maybe a little," she stared at the dragon slayer, "I didn't think Natsu would react that way."

"Well, it's hard to predict anything that guy does." he shrugged as he motioned her to bar.

Erza followed, breaking her gaze from her companions, and turned to see a nervous Mira. She took her seat next to Gray, and eyed the she-devil.

"Hey Mira!" smiled Scarlet.

"Oh. Hey Erza." Mira returned a weak smile, placing two mugs of ale in front of them, "How was the trip?"

"Good. Good." she nodded.

Gray glanced at Erza before turning his gaze to the Master's second-hand. "Mira, is something wrong?"

Her eyes went wide, her words failing her, "N-no! Not a-at all!" Her faux smile did nothing to convince them, "I'm just a little tired that's all." She glanced around the room hastily, "Sorry, there is something else I have to tend too. Excuse me." With a blink of an eye, the she-devil was gone.

Gray turned to Erza, "I'll find out what I can. Be right back." He swiftly got off the stool and walked over to Gajeel and Levi, sitting at the other end of the hall.

Erza sighed turning her gaze to the ale, staring at her reflection. _I hope everything's okay._

**xXx**

"Get over here!" Lucy growled as she pulled Natsu in to an empty closet.

"Geez Lucy! It was all just a joke, but if you really wanted to get me alone-"

"SHUT UP!" she whispered, "Don't you think something's going on here?"

Natsu scratched his head, staring blankly at the frustrated blonde in front of him.

Lucy face-palmed and glared at the dragon slayer, "With GRAY and ERZA."

He crooked his head to the side, "Lucy, I know you haven't been a part of this guild as long as the rest of us, but Gray and Erza are best friends. All of us are really close."

She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips, "No. I know that, but something is different. Don't you see?"

The pink haired man stared blankly at her. She sighed, "Okay. Last night, I _DID NOT _get in bed with you, but some how I woke up next to you. How do you think that happened?"

A wide grin grew on Natsu's face, "Well, obviously you subconiously wanted to-"

"Just stop," the celestial wizard sighed, and took her index fingers and began to massage her aching temples, "No. Gray or Erza must have moved me to your bed so that they could sleep next to each other. We'ren't you and Gray arguing about him missing for a few nights?"

Natsu nodded lightly, "Yeah, but I think that's a little far fetched. Maybe you just snore so bad Erza couldn't take it anymore."

Lucy's open palm swiftly became acquainted with the dragon slayer's cheek.

"OW LUCY!" he yelled.

"SHHHHH! NATSU!" she exclaimed, covering his mouth with her hand.

Suddenly, the closet door swung open. Lucy cried out and lept on top of Natsu. As the blonde's eyes met Wendy's, she could feel her face begin to burn. She scrambled off of the man, and straightened her clothes.

"W-Wendy, what are you doing here?" Lucy stammered.

The blunette crooked her head to the side, "What are you guys doing in...a closet?"

"W-well...see...we were having a secret m-meeting." she stammered.

"An adult meeting," grinned Natsu.

Lucy glared at that smug look on the man's face.

Suddenly a large shadow loomed over Wendy, "What's going on over here?"

"Elfman!" cried Lucy.

"What are you guys doing in the closet?" Elfman's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him.

"They are having an adult meeting," Wendy smiled innocently.

The large man grinned, "NATSU! BEING A MAN!"

**xXx**

The sky turned a light orange hue as the sun began to set on the horizon. Erza was so distracted by her thoughts to notice as the local shopkeepers bustling as they began to close-shop. She wasn't really walking anywhere specific, just letting her feet guide her. She had left the Guild a while ago, just needing to get away from the noise. She sighed, her eyes planted on her boots. _The dream had felt so real_. She could feel tears welling up as she thought of the gruesome nightmare. _Gray_. The thought of losing him made bile rise in her throat. _What if the threat on his life was real? _She shook her head. Now she was just over-thinking everything. _Jellal is in jail_.

"Erza..."

Scarlet nearly broke her neck turning around. Her eyes darted around, but there was no one around her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She couldn't keep her mind from racing. She quickly turned on her heel and began walking in the direction of her house. She found relief in the fact that it was only about a half-mile away now. Her footsteps echoed against the buildings that surrounded her, and for a moment she thought she caught the sound of second pair. Her heart began to pound and her pace quickened. She was afraid to turn around, afraid to see what scared her most.

"Erza.."

Fear was consuming her, an emotion she was not very familiar with. She refused to turn around. Refused to let her nightmare become a reality. Her fast walk became a sprint, as thunder boomed in the sky above her. Within minutes, rain was pouring down around her. She refused to let it slow her down, her house finally in sight. She gave everything she had into the last stretch.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of her. Erza slid to a halt and requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, wasting no time and pointing her swords at the figure.

"Juvia didn't realize how fast Erza was, had a hard time catching up." huffed the water mage, "Juvia called Erza a couple times."

Erza glared angrily, her body still shaking, "Juvia! What are you doing following me?!"

Juvia didn't meet her gaze, "Last time Juvia saw Gray was with Erza. Juvia thought Erza would know where Gray was."

Erza took a deep, heavy breath and requipped back into her normal attire. She had let her mind get the best of her. She straightened her stance and shook her head, "No. I haven't seen him. The last I saw, he was speaking with Gajeel and Levi. That might be a good place to start."

"Juvia is very thankful!" the water mage bowed politely before running off in the direction of the guild.

Scarlet sighed heavily before continuing to her home. The second she stepped inside, relief washed over her. She made sure to lock the door before making her way to the bathroom. She was drenched. _Damn Juvia. _She requipped off her armor and towelled down her body before requipping into her silk nightgown. She shifted to the sink, staring at her reflection. She had never been so terrified in her life. She closed her eyes at the thought. _I'm letting everything get to me. _

"I was wondering when you were coming home."

Erza's eyes shot open. Her eyes staring at the golden orbs reflecting in the mirror. Her throat closed and her heart stopped, tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

A grin formed on the mans face, "Oh how I've missed you."

**Thank you guys for reading and for the reviews! I'll try to update soon with more Grayza! **

**-Careenz**


	6. Reality

**Never Ending Nightmare**

**HELLOOOO! I want to thank all my awesome followers and the cool people that take the time to write a comment. Yeah. Im talkin about you! Anyway, I was kinda excited to write this chapter. It turned out a little differntly than i had anticipated, but um...this Chapter is definately rated M. Just a fair warning. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 : Reality**

"I was wondering when you were coming home."

Erza's eyes shot open, staring at the golden orbs reflecting in the mirror. Her throat closed and her heart stopped, tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

A grin formed on the mans face, "Oh how I've missed you."

Somewhere along the lines, she must have completely lost it. Now she was hearing AND seeing things. _How did this happen_? _He can't be real_. _Jellal is in jail! _Her body felt like it was made of lead. Her whole being was paralyzed at the sight of him.

Her eyes widened as the figure moved closer, his body slightly touching her backside. He slowly grasped a few strands of her hair and brought it to his nose. He closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled.

"Scarlet," he muttered, before releasing her strands and meeting her gaze.

"I meant what I said before," his voice was like a deep, velvet melody.

Her fists clenched as strength began to build up inside of her. She wasn't going to let him control her. She refused to be his fool.

The next moment was a blur. Her thoughts were nothing but white noise as she lost herself in his golden gaze. Movement. He was so fast. He roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back using one hand with a single swift move. A painful groan escaped her lips.

A deep laugh rang in her ear. His free arm slithered around her waist, moving his hand upwards and stretching his fingers across her throat, "No need to get feisty." He whispered against her ear.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" she whispered, as she twisted her wrists in his grasp.

A smiled crossed his lips, "Look at yourself, Erza Scarlett!"

"Wh-"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF!" he yelled, tightening his hold on her.

She grimaced against the pain but did as she was told. She slowly studied the woman across from her. She looked terrified. Eyes full of fear. The woman's cheeks glistened with fresh tears and her lips quivered with uncertainty. She could feel her face grow hot as she viewed the scene in the mirror. Jellal was so handsome and yet utterly terrifying. His strong arm wrapped tightly around her, his forearm squished between her breasts, and his hand gently gripped her throat. Her heart slammed in her chest, and her knees went weak. Her body was betraying her.

He slowly took her earlobe into his mouth, suckling and grazing his teeth across it.

She inhaled sharply, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. She refused to let him take pleasure in what he was doing to her.

"Erza, don't you remember what I said?" His hand slowly released her throat. "I am the only one allowed to have you."

xXx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OUT?!" Gray yelled, slamming his fists on the table.

"Please calm down," Mira placed a hand on the ice mage's shoulder.

"CALM DOWN?!" he stood clenching his fists. _How the hell is that bastard out of jail?_

"I know it is hard to take in, but Jellal isn't the same man. We just don't think Erza should know right away. We all know how hard the whole situation with him had been." the she-devil frowned.

"You have no idea," Gray muttered, "Besides, I'm not convinced he's changed at all."

Mira tilted her head, "Come on now, Gray. All of us are upset about how heartbroken Erza was, but that is all in the past now."

Gray clenched his teeth, looking around the guild. _Wait...where was Erza? _His eyes darted around the room frantically, "Mira, where's Erza?"

Mira glanced around the guild before shrugging her shoulders, "Hm. She must have gone home early or something."

_ Or something. _"I gotta go find her." He turned for the door.

"Gray!" the she-devil grabbed his shoulder, "You can't tell Erza. Master's orders."

xXx

Erza gritted her teeth as Jellal's hand harshly gripped her breast. "You disgust me," she growled.

Laughter echoed against the bathroom walls. "Oh, my dear Erza. You were never a good liar."

She gasped as he swiftly turned her and pinned her against the wall. Her wrists held high above her in his unbreakable grasp. Her breasts pressed tightly against his firm chest. Her breath caught in her lungs. She bit her lower lip as her gaze moved to his lips. His face was mere inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her cheeks. He leaned down and burried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You always smelt so delicious," he whispered against her skin.

His teeth lightly grazed her shoulder, and she could feel her knees get weak. Why was this happening to her? Why was her body reacting this way?

Her eyes grew wide as grabbed her thigh, resting it against his hip. He gently kissed a path up her neck before meeting her gaze.

"Tell me Erza. How does this make you feel?" he grinned, as he teasingly slide his hand under her nightgown.

She closed her eyes and tried to keep her face expressionless. But even though her face may have been as still as stone, the rest of her body betrayed her as it lit up in flames. Her pulse quickened and warmth began to build in her lower abdomen.

"Are you done yet? You're wasting my time," she growled through clenched teeth.

His hand paused on her upper thigh, causing her to open her eyes. He was staring at her intently with an unreadable expression. He leaned his face to hers. His lips barely touched hers, "I haven't even gotten started, Erza Scarlet."

He smashed his lips against hers. She struggled against him, groaning in pain. His hand found her core, using his index and middle finger to massage her sensitive clit.

She moaned against his lips as electricity shot through her. _NO. I can't do this!_ Her body betrayed her thoughts. Jellal grabbed her leg and rested it on his shoulder, as his tongue slowly caressed her lower lip.

"Erza," he muttered against her, "You know you want this. Stop holding back."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She wasn't sure if it was present Erza who wanted this or past Erza. But somewhere along those lines everything got hazy. Her body was begging him to touch her, but she WAS holding back.

His fingers quickened against her clit. She threw her head back and cried out. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Are you done yet?" His eyes bore into hers, "Are you done holding back?"

His mouth smashed against hers, his tongue begging for entry. She moan against him as his tongue invaded her hot mouth. Her lips responded to him, her tongue roughly dancing with his. She wasn't as strong as everyone made her out to be. She tried to be, but everyone has their bad habit. Their weakness. And she was no different.

His hand released her wrists and roughly grabbed her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, as she rode his hand. His lips strayed from hers, kissing down her neck to her shoulder. His teeth pierced her flesh. She groaned as white hot electricity shot through her. She arms tightened around him. She cried out, her body quivering as her orgasm consumed her. Her world began to spin, her vision went hazy.

Jellal gently slid her leg off his shoulder and pressed his body completely against hers. She could feel his need against her thigh.

A smile grew on his face as he pressed his lips against her ear, "Tell me Erza. Was I better than that ice mage?"

Her eyes grew wide. _Gray. Oh God. _She gritted her teeth. How could she have been manipulated so easily? She was so pathetic. _Disgusting. _

_ "_No matter, next time won't be as pleasant. Next time, it's my turn." He roughly grasped her chin, "And I wouldn't suggest telling anyone else about our little...encounter. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Gray, now would we?"

Her vision began to blur as tears poured down her face. The noise of an opening window was drowned out by her cries. She fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. _What had she done?_ Her skin felt soaked in filth. She shakily crawled to the bath tub and turned on the shower. The firey liquid beat against her. She grabbed a cloth and scrubbed. Tried to scrub away his touch. Scrub away how she had felt. Scrub away his memory. She scrubbed until her skin was red and raw. But it didn't take it away. She felt as disgusting as before.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there. It could have been minutes or hours, but the water had long been icy against her raw flesh. Her world had crumbled. Completely broken by a single man. Her senses deadened. She no longer felt the cold water that beat against her, or the guilty feeling in her chest. She didn't hear her bedroom door open, or see a man come into room. She didn't hear him as he yelled to her, in a panic. She didn't feel him as he picked her up out of the tub and toweled her dry. Or when he carried her to the bed and he whispered words into her ear as he snuggled against her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness as she drifted off to sleep. Hoping that when she woke, it was all just a dream.

xXx

***HIDES BEHIND DESK* Please don't kill me Grayza lovers! This is a Grayza fic after all! Just don't kill me? Please? I love you? -.- **


	7. Awakening

**Hello! I know i do this all the time, but I can't help but thank the people who take the time to read the chapters, and comment/follow. Also, I feel like I should let you guys know this. I ship both Grayza and Jerza. So this fic will kinda be like JerzaxErzaxGray. But I promise it will end in Grayza. Just wanted to give you the heads up, cuz i hate it when i read a 40 chapter love triangle fic, and my otp doesnt happen. -.- And I dont own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 : Awakening

_ The door was locked. His heart pounded as his fist slammed into the door. _

_"ERZA!" he shouted, his gut clenching. Something is wrong, he thought. This doesn't feel right._

_He didn't have time to waste. He slammed his shoulder into the door. Over. And Over. And Over. He winced as his shoulder landed on the solid door one more time. _Damn this_, he cursed._

_He took a few steps back, "ICE MAKE: LANCE!"_

_The door exploded as sharp ice shards pierced its solid form._

_"ERZA! Where are you?!" his breathing became ragged as he ran through her house._

_Panic began to set in as he made his way to her bedroom._

_"Erza!?" he cried, "Please answer me!" He barged into her room, and heard the shower running._

_Without a second thought, he slammed the door open. His eyes grew wide at the sight before him, his heart sinking in his chest. _

_There she was. His beautiful scarlet angel. She sat, her knees pulled tight against her chest. Her dilated eyes stared blankly at the tile wall in front of her. Her thin lace nightgown clung to her like a second skin. _

_"Erza!" he cried as opened the shower door, and turned off the faucet._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders. His voice full of panic, "Erza! What happened?!"_

_Her gaze never wavered from the solid wall. Could she not hear him? he thought._

_He leaned down, put an arm under her knees and another her waist before gently lifting her out of the shower; her skin as cold as ice. He sat her on the toilet before kneeling in front of her. His hands gently cupped her face, as he gazed into her eyes. _

_"Erza, what happened to you?" he whispered, "Please."_

_Her empty orbs stared back into his, her face expressionless. _

_He sighed and quickly wrapped a towel around her shoulders before going back into her room. After a few moments of searching, he found her wardrobe and grabbed her crimson pajamas. He returned to her quickly, and paused in front of her, holding her pjs._

_He glanced at the nightwear and then back at her. "Please don't kill me in the morning," he muttered._

_He knelt next to her and gently peeled off her soaked gown. He had almost flinched, instinctively expecting a fist in the face. His stomach knotted as he got no such response. Or any response. She just sat there, her body limp and her eyes staring into complete nothingness. Despite his growing concern, he could feel his cheeks grow hot as he averted his gaze from her luscious curves. He gently toweled her down before awkwardly clothing her. Her limp limbs not making it an easy task. _

_After what felt like a century, he gently wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the bedroom. He lay her on the bed and tucked the covers in around her before crawling in next to her. _

_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Erza." Tears trailed down his face. "I didn't get to you in time." He buried his face in her hair. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

Gray inhaled deeply as he rolled over, his arms subconsciously reaching for her. His hands searched over the cool, silk sheets. His brows furrowed as his arms failed to find her. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in Erza's giant bedroom. He sat up and glanced down at the empty space next to him. There was a note. He let out a huff before grabbing the paper roughly.

_Gray,_

_Went to town. I'll see you at the guild later. _

_-Erza_

_P.S. You owe me a new door._

The ice mage shot out of the bed and hurriedly threw on his clothes. He had to get to her. Had to know what happened the night before. Had to know that she was okay.

His heavy footsteps echoes as he ran towards the guild. His mind began to haze over as memories from last night overwhelmed him. What was he going to say to her? Where would he even begin? He shook his head. First things first. He needed to find her.

Gray quickly came upon the guild, and all but slammed through the front doors. Silence filled the room as the members stared at the sweaty, out-of-breath mage. Mira slowly approached him, her eyes full of concern.

"Gray. Is everything okay?" She gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mira. Where's Erza?" he mumbled in between breaths.

Her brows furrowed, "I don't know. She spoke with Master and then left."

The ice mage straightened, having caught his breath, "Where is Master, then?"

"He's in a meeting my Mystogen."

"Mystogen? What is he doing here?"

Mira opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Gray!" squealed a charging Juvia. "Juvia is so glad you are here!"

Before he could dodge, the water mage threw her arms around him.

"J-Juvia!" he tried to squirm out of her firm grip.

"Juvia was so worried about you. She tried to find you last night. Where did you go?" She pulled him tightly against her.

"I was busy. Now let me go!" He gritted his teeth.

The guild doors suddenly opened. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew it was her. The scent of sweet rose petals filled his lungs and he felt his heart skip. _She's here. She's okay. _He turns towards her, taking the-ever-so-attached Juvia with him. His eyes grew wide as he gazed upon her. The woman before him was not the vulnerable woman he saw last night. This was not the woman who he found broken in the cold shower. She looked normal. As if nothing had happened.

His arms tried frantically to peal Juvia off of him. He needed to get to Erza, but she didn't even glance at him as she made her way through the room. His heart sank. He opened his mouth to call out to her.

"Erza!" yelled Master Markov, waving Titania over to his room, "We have much more to discuss!"

She nodded lightly before following her master into the other room. Feeling defeat, Gray's arms went limp as he succumbed to the back breaker that was Juvia. He sighed heavily. He would wait for her. Erza had to come out of there at some point.

xXx

Scarlet closed the door behind her as she entered the room. Her eyes widened as she met the gaze of an old friend. Her heart skipped as here gaze met those all-to-familiar golden orbs. The master's voice brought her to attention.

"Please sit. There is much to discuss." He stated, as moved towards his desk chair.

"Here are the papers you asked for," Erza gently put the documents on the desk before taking her seat next to Mystogen.

The guild master sat across from them. His hands shuffling through the paperwork. "We believe there is a dark guild that has been spying on us."

The blunette cleared his throat, "On my last mission, I over heard rumors about a guild that was keeping tabs on us. Learning our routines and our weaknesses."

Erza's body stiffened at the sound of his voice. It sounded just like _HIM. _Her mind went hazy. Memories of last night flooded her mind. Her body pressed tightly up against his. The feel of his hot breath against her skin.

"We are also led to believe that they are undercover as townsfolk. They could be anyone."

She tried to clear the growing lump in her throat, "Do we have any leads as to what dark guild it is?"

Mystogen shook his head, "No. Not yet. But they will show themselves soon enough."

Scarlet turned her gaze to those golden orbs once again. His eyes narrowed, "Are you alright?" You look a little flush?"

"I-I'm fine." she stuttered, quickly looking away.

Erza flinched as the office door suddenly opened. Mira popped her head in, "Master. It's time."

"Alright," the master stood and began to make his way towards the door, "I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I have prior engagements. Don't mention the dark guilds presence to anyone. We will discuss this more when I return. In the mean time, keep your eyes and ears open."

The instant after the master closed the door behind him, the air grew thick with tension. Erza could feel Mystogen's gaze on her. Her palm's began to sweat as the silence grew longer.

"It has been a while since I've last seen you," he nodded at her approvingly, "You seem much stronger than we last met."

A nervous smile grew on her face. She wasn't sure how much of him she could take. Her world began to spin as his velvety voice wrapped around her. She needed to get out of her and get away from him.

He moved to his feet, "I apologize for such a short reunion but I must take my leave. I have a meeting to attend."

Erza rose and nodded lightly. They began to make their way to the door when suddenly Mystogen's arm shot out in front of her. His palm lay open on the wall next to her, his outstretched arm not even a hair's width away from touching her chest. Her body froze. Their close proximity made her adrenaline surge. _What was he doing? _Her eyes met his and her knees went week. His gaze moved to her lips and something flashed in his eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered softly, "There was a bug."

The door flew open. Erza's gaze snapped to the doorway. Her eyes widened as they met familiar dark orbs. She felt the room's temperature suddenly drop.

"What's going on in here?"

xXx

Gray's heart froze as the scene that lay before him. Mystogen hovering closely over Erza, his arm blocking her path. His body almost pinning her's to the wall. Her eyes met his and a hue a pink formed on her perfect cheeks. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. _Why was Mystogen looking at her like that?_

"What's going on in here?"

Mystogen pulled his gaze away from Scarlet and dropped his arm to his side. "I'll contact you later." he muttered as he shoved past Gray.

Gray shut the door behind him and stepped towards Erza, "What was that all about?" He growled.

Her brows furrowed as she stared at the door, "N-nothing. There was...a bug."

The ice mage grabbed her shoulders, his eyes bore into hers, "I've been worried about you all day!"

Her gaze narrowed, "I told you I would be here." Her voice sounding more firm than before.

His voice rose, "But you weren't here when I got here!"

"Since when has my whereabouts been YOUR business?!" she retorted, her irritation growing.

"Since the way I found you last night!"

She placed her palms on his chest, before nearly shoving him across the room. She turned her face away from him. "Nothing happened last night," she muttered.

"Don't do that, Erza! Don't do this to me!" He clenched his fists, taking a few steps towards her.

"Do what?! It is none of your business! I can handle my own problems and this is MY problem! Besides, you can't even handle keeping any clothes on!" anger emanated from her voice.

"None of my business?! Are you serious? I have been the only one that has been here for you! EVERY NIGHT ERZA!" he gritted his teeth, "Every night I have been there for you! Cared for you! So don't you dare tell me it's none of my God damned business!"

The air felt thick with tension. _How could she do this to me? After all I've done... _He felt tears burn the corners of his eyes. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just confide in him? The silence growing in the room deafened him.

He took a step towards her, "Erza." He whispered.

She lifted her gaze to meet his. Her eyes brimming with tears, "I never asked you too." she muttered.

"What?"

"I never asked you to take care of me."

He couldn't help it. It was pure instinct. He closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. Burying his face in her hair and taking in her sweet scent into his lungs. Soft tears dampened his shoulder as his hands gently rubbed her back.

"Erza. I care about you so much. I would do anything for you." _I love you._ He gently leaned back and cupped her face between his hands.

"Gray, there are somethings I can't tell you," she whispered.

"I don't know what happened last night. And if you don't want to tell me, Fine. But I should have been there for you. I want to always be here for you." his thumbs gently caressed her cheeks, "I got there too late, but I won't make the same mistake twice. I promise."

He heart exploded with love for her. He just wanted her to understand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

Her brows furrowed, but before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers.

xXx


End file.
